Descartável
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: Severus sabia que não tinha um lugar fixo na vida de Lucius, mas não conseguia se desprender dele.


**Título: **Descartável

**Autora: **Debbie Souz

**Ship: **Severus x Lucius

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Severus sabia que não tinha um lugar fixo na vida de Lucius, mas não conseguia se desprender dele

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus persongens pertencem a J.K Rowling e cia e eu não ganho nada com isso.

* * *

- Ah... Lucius!

Com um último gemido senti-me despejar entre nossos corpos suados, enquanto ele deixava sua semente dentro de mim.

Era algo que o envaidecia. Ouvir-me berrar seu nome enquanto atingia o limite do prazer.

E eu queria agradá-lo. Não tinha certeza, mas achava que o porquê disso era por eu estar apaixonado. E isso não podia acontecer, porque era apenas um amante.

O mal do amante é achar que está em primeiro lugar na vida do outro. Nem sempre é assim, não era comigo. Ele nunca me amaria. Eu não era digno de um puro-sangue rico e tão belo como ele. E eu era feio, pobre e um mestiço. E de algum jeito ele encontrou uma utilidade para mim.

Mas eu era algo descartável e como tudo assim um dia é rejeitado, eu também seria.

- Sabe, Sev? Você é uma puta excelente, mas receio que, nesse momento, minha esposa necessite de minha presença em tempo integral – disse com um pesar que eu sabia ser falso, enquanto pegava e vestia suas roupas espalhadas no chão.

- E o que isso significa? – perguntei já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

- Narcissa está grávida – eu estava em choque, mas minha costumeira máscara de frieza não deixava isso transparecer – E você entende que nesse estado tenho que me manter ao seu lado, não é?

O silêncio se abateu sobre nós. Parecia uma pergunta retórica, mas acho que ele estava realmente esperando uma resposta. Eu me sentia enjoado demais com tudo aquilo para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Bem, então acho que isso é um adeus.

- Dê logo o fora daqui! – creio que minha atitude o surpreendeu pelo seu arquear de sobrancelha.

Lucius entrou na lareira e eu fiquei ali na cama, uma confusão de sentimentos se apossando de mim.

oOo

- Severus!

Eu estava totalmente concentrado em corrigir as besteiras que meus alunos escreviam e me sobressaltei ao ouvir me chamarem.

Lucius Malfoy acabava de sair de minha lareira, provavelmente utilizando a conexão de seu escritório particular, a mesma que usava em nossos antigos encontros.

Nunca pensei em desconectá-la. Acho que ainda guardava a esperança de que ele voltasse para mim, mesmo passados tantos anos.

- Lucius! Aconteceu algo com Draco?

O pequeno Draco, filho de Lucius, era alguém por quem eu tinha grande estima. Desde que os Malfoy haviam convidado-me para apadrinhá-lo, fiz questão de fazer parte de cada fase de sua vida. Obviamente para poder estar mais perto de Lucius.

- Draco está bem, não se preocupe. O problema... é comigo – sua declaração me pegou de surpresa, pois nunca poderia imaginar Lucius Malfoy admitindo estar com problemas – Posso me sentar? – assenti, enquanto conjurava uma garrafa do uísque que sabia ser seu preferido e dois copos e servia nós dois.

- O que houve? E em que posso ajudá-lo?

Ele não respondeu de imendiato, sorveu um longo gole apreciando o sabor da bebida.

- Eu passei os últimos dias pensando em nós dois e relembrando os momentos que passamos juntos – ele me olhava intensamente e eu sentia uma onda elétrica percorrer todo o meu corpo.

- Isso é passado Lucius. Acho que é melhor esquecermos.

- Esquecer? – maldito Lucius com sua voz macia que me enlouquecia – Nunca vou esquecer você, Sev – e ainda por cima tinha que usar este apelido que parecia tão erótico em sua boca.

- Pois eu lhe esqueci no momento em que me deixou – menti – Ou você não se lembra disso?

- E o seu filho continua aí.

- Mas ela não – claro, Narcissa mal esfriou no túmulo e ele já vinha correndo atrás de mim.

Não percebi que havia levantado, mas já estava me aproximando da janela, ficando de costas para ele, que não se alterou.

- Acho melhor você ir embora.

- Severus – eu retesei ao perceber que ele também tinha levantado – Severus – repetiu.

- Por favor, Lucius! Vá embora!

Foi com sobressalto que percebi um par de braços rodeando minha cintura. Tentava me livrar de seu abraço, mas percebi que ele continuava sendo mais forte do que eu, como sempre foi.

- Ah Sev, se você soubesse como eu senti falta do seu cheiro – estremeci ao sentir seu nariz roçando a pele exposta do meu pescoço, sendo seguido por seus lábios.

A essa altura eu já não fazia muito esforço para resistir e mal percebi suas ágeis mãos desabotoando minha túnica, enquanto dava uma gentil mordida em meu pescoço me fazendo gemer. Estimulado, ele virou-me para si. Nossos olhares se prenderam por segundos antes de minha boca ser tomada em um beijo faminto.

Fui empurrado para a mesa e todas as coisas foram ao chão. Não que eu me importasse, estava mais interessado em despi-lo. Ele, no entanto era mais rápido e já havia desabotoado minhas calças e tirou-as com um puxão junto com a cueca. Me impediu de tirar sua camisa e apenas desabotoou e abaixou sua calças, o único que achava necessário.

Ele se posicionou entre minha pernas e eu gritei de dor ao sentir uma violenta estocada em meu ânus, sem nenhum preparo. Fazia muito tempo que não mantinha relações assim, era como se tivesse ficado virgem novamente. Ele pareceu se compadecer de meu sofrimento, pois teve a delicadeza de esperar que eu me adaptasse e então iniciar movimentos lentos e profundos, acelerando aos poucos.

Quando dei por mim estávamos em um ritmo frenético e eu gritava por mais até que senti o prazer me inundar, o mesmo ocorrendo a Lucius, duas investidas depois. Ficamos um tempo tentando normalizar nossas respirações. Eu deitado sobre a mesa, ele sobre mim.

De olhos fechados senti ele me deixar e quando os abri, vi-o de costas, terminando de abotoar a calça e pegando a capa que em algum momento deixou cair. Observei-o se arrumar por um momento até resolver fazer o mesmo.

- Nos vemos logo! – ele disse.

- Acha mesmo que vou te aceitar de volta?

Deu um sorriso torto antes de responder.

- Depois do que acabou de acontecer, eu não tenho a menor dúvida – e sumiu nas chamas verdes da lareira.

Se eu ainda tinha alguma dúvida, o que aconteceu exterminou-a de vez. Eu estava incontestavelmente e irremediavelmente apaixonado por Lucius Malfoy.

E o pior de tudo era que eu não tinha certeza se eu era realmente importante para ele ou se eu continuava sendo algo descartável.

* * *

N/A: Essa fic estava pronta há algum tempo, mas eu tava com preguiça de passar p/ pc =P


End file.
